The Invader (Real Facts)
Note: This page is about a villain from real facts. To see the series based on the real facts version, see The Invader (Invader: The Series). '''The Invader '(real name Alexandre Oliveira) is a mentally ill meddlesome criminal who got this nickname by invading the new house of one of the most famous Brazilians YouTubers: Pedro Afonço Rezende Poço ''(also known by his famous YouTube channel nickname, ''Rezendeevil, or simply known as Rezende). The invader remained unidentified for a time, and Rezende was looking for proofs to find who he is and bring him to justice, publishing video after video. They got a lot of the invader's phone calls, one by one was getting things even more tense. Rezende, with lots of his subscribers' helps, the Invader was finally identified. Trial after trial, they, with the help of the police, finally caught and sent him to an asylum. Currently, the invader is free, but taking care of his mental state. Personality Alexandre's deeds are commonly known as the crimes of a burglar for domicile invasion and particular propriety damage. His mental illness shows him off as one who does not care about any consequence for his acts at all, since he tries many times to make it clear he was not afraid of the police and neither of Rezende or his friends. Alexandre was the first serious issue Rezende had to deal with and try to put an end on. Since authorities couldn't let the unknown criminal's name be revealed, Rezende revealed it only few days after The Invader's arrest, so, whilst trying to find out who and why someone was breaking his house and threatening them, Alexandre got his alias, by which he is mostly known in the series by doing several times the same thing: invading Rezende's propriety, that's why he is called The Invader. The dark nature of Alexandre is explained by the fact he persistently wanted Rezende and the other out from the house as soon as possible, since, according to him, he stayed in that house longer before Rezende moved to it, so he just couldn't stand to it and start trying to expel the actual residents through any chances he would have. The moment when Alexandre leaves Rezende and his other friends in true fear is when they show in one of their proof videos the first phone call between him and Fertonani. The ignorance and imperiousness are noticed from the Invader when he says he have no fear of him or the others in the house and orders to immediately leave the house, or else he would chase down and kill them. The tone of his voice plus the things he says in the call leave the sure thought of how a dangerous type of criminal he could be, what was getting the residents more confused, for, unlike other burglars who would get in to steal stuff, Alexandre only keeps invading the house, threatening them and causing even more damage to Rezende's belongings. Expecting Alexandre watched their videos, Rezende and Fertonani tried to scare him and make him surrender to the police so he would not bother them again: they recorded a video, two after they installed a security camera and caught an image of him, where they say the police department have managed to inspect the image of his blurred face from the security camera and unblur it. Rezende did a live in the night expecting The Invader to surrender, however, no traces of him at that night appeared, what forced Rezende and Fertonani the next day to confess their public that the video where they say the police had got The Invader image was only a plan to try to make him surrender on the scheduled night, that drove even more people into thinking The Invader situation was fake. Everyone in the house tries many plans day after day to try to catch the Invader and put a defined end to the criminal, but the number of failures was just rising. Alexandre's tricky skills in escaping and avoiding from getting caught were so great not even the police could get at him right. And Rezende felt forced to almost leave the house for real, as The Invader's threats were getting darker and darker until it reached a point Rezende thought leaving the house was the best option to prevent The Invader to cross the line and maybe dare to do something really bad or injury somebody. As expected from such person, The Invader is overly aggressive, as shown in one proof video, where the situation is currently much worse than before, where Rezende, Fertonani and Dexter are walking into an abandoned place where they were trying to leave a note to The Invader, when The Invader himself appears unexpectedly from behind, screaming he already saw by the car parked outside that someone was in there. Swearing and throwing objects all over the place in a state of rage, wanting to hurt the one(s) who was(ere) in there. Another video where it shows his lack of common sense, fear or respect for anyone is in the antepenultimate video about The Invader problem series where he finally gets arrested. As two guards were holding him handcuffed, The Invader acted tough trying to get off the officers hands, but they could hold him down (Rezende only could release the video with the permission of the authorities, but only if he had the officers' faces censored, and, unfortunately, had to censor The Invader's too). History 1st Proof Video Everything started when Rezendeevil arrived back to Brazil from his trip in Orlando, when he just arrived home, he saw his door knob broken, that's when they started recording their first proof. They entered in the house to verify if the invader has stolen something... but, for their surprise..., guess what? He hasn't! Everything they were finding on the way was things that the invader left around the rooms that weren't there before they go for their trip, things like: more food in the freezer and refrigerator; more objects on the living room and kitchen's shelves; pillows out of the beds. There was where this mystery has begun, but, video after video, more things were happening. 2nd Proof Video Rezende drank a poisoned milk and noticed something strange happening inside his belly and started feeling bad. It was the invader's rotten milk he left in Rezende's refrigerator. Rezende vomited a lot, even blood, but, thankfully, nothing that could be worse happened to Rezende. 3rd Proof Video This proof video is titled as " O INVASOR DA CASA LIGOU PRA MIM !!!", what, translated to english, means "THE INVADER OF THE HOUSE CALLED ME !!!". It starts with Rezende and his friend, Fertonani, saying that they heard strange sounds and noises coming from the outside of the house, and that it may be related with the invasion, and they started recording at 9:00 PM. Even if it's nothing much, they will record everything to keep updated. They went to the pool balcony and everything is dark. When Rezende turned his cellphone's flashlight on, both noticed the presence sensor light was on, giving them the impression of someone standing there. When Rezende climbed up his steam room's ceiling, it doesn't shows, but, he saw a stranger standing up in the other side of the street, near of the entrance gate of the house, looking at it, Rezende felt he the man saw him. One more strange noise is heard, Rezende faces the fear and tries to look at him again, but he wasn't there anymore... he ran away. Rezende and Fertonani got back in the house and Rezende explained how he was standing near the house's front gate. SUDDENLY... The phone rings! Scared and confused of who might be, Rezende answered the call, but, as he was trying, no one was answering, all they were hearing is a white noise in the phone, and Rezende closed the call. 15 minutes later, they run to the entrance gate thinking that something wrong was happening, but the gate is with a problem. Back in the house, both were supposing what those strange things must be and what is his purpose of the invader in doing all this. Rezende, then, ends the video telling they are goning to leave the house and they're going to live there, also realizing that those thing only happens more at night. 4th Proof Video (The first three seconds are not important) It starts with a message on the screen that translated to english means "We heard sounds in the house 3 times in a row, it seemed someone have entered in the house. We recorded the moment." Rezende and his friend Fertonani was looking outside the window and calling for someone, trying to get some answer. They keep calling and looking from the windows around the room they were in. Rezende started laughing (for some reason) while he asks Fertonani to go out and see someone or something, and Fertonani kept denying, Rezende kept wondering what was those sounds and they were fake threatening the "person" waiting for someone's answer. (The funny part: Rezende pickup a toy gun faking a true gun while an question mark appears with a gray background) And one more strange sound is heard downstairs, they freak out and wanted to call the police, Rezende explains what was happening when they heard those sounds and started recording (they were recording a minecraft gameplay), they heard doors opening and buckets hitting the ground. Rezende decided to call his mother and ask her what was the police number in their neighborhood, they were terrified. But Rezende's brother, João (John) answers the phone call and gives it to his mother. After that, they called the police and said them they heard lot of sounds coming from the ground floor of the house, they also said them to inspect the front of the house. They waited for the police arrival for a while, Rezende said for the video watchers they heard noises of falling bucket and slamming doors. After a while, the police arrives, soon it appears a message on the screen saying "The officers entered into the house, they inspected the entire house but they didn't find no one". In the next morning, Rezende starts recording and says he hope the people have understood what happened in the video, they had to call the security because those things were really tense, and after the officers arrival, they got in the car and left the house to avoid trouble. He said the next time things like those happens again the would really call the police, because those they called last night were security guard, also because they don't have enough proofs to tell the police about what's happening, so it could be hard and they would be calling the police for nothing. He asked the subscribers if they wanted them to continue to record those happening things, he says bye and ends the proof video. Trivia *Some people, including some of Rezende's subscribers, think that The Invader is fake. But, with sure, The Invader IS 100% real. *The Invader's real name is Alexandre Oliveira. *None of The Invader's family is known. *When he was caught by the police, everyone though he was arrested, but he truly went to a psychological hospital. The obvious reason he though he was the real owner of Rezende's house, is because he has some sort of mental illness. *Rezende based this fact to make a youtube series with the same subject. Category:Rezendeevil Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Homicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Spy Category:Outcast Category:Control Freaks Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fanatics Category:YouTube Villains Category:Male Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Scapegoat